1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the rotational position of a first wheel relative to a second wheel of a tracked vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Belted track crawlers have two or more wheels around which the belted track is entrained. One of the wheels is a drive wheel, the other wheel or wheels being idlers. One problem with belted track crawlers is that the belt can become misaligned, and not tracked in the desired fashion over the wheels over which it is entrained. This misalignment can be a result of design defects in the belt itself or in other parts of the track assembly. Such misalignment can also occur as a result of incorrect installation.
One proposed solution for overcoming this misalignment problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,305, which is incorporated herein by reference. In this patent, the front idler is rotatively mounted to a first longitudinal member having a first flange. This first flange adjoins a second flange which is part of a second longitudinal member. The second longitudinal member is provided with a series of arcuate slots which cooperate with fastening bolts to hold and secure the first longitudinal member in its correct rotational position relative to the second longitudinal member.